


Roxetta the Witch versus The Evil Queen

by TheMissluluB



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk appears but I'm not tagging him because it's literally for just 3 lines, Excerpt Is Loosely Based on her battle with Condy, For the RoxineFanzine, Gen, Roxy Writes Wizard Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: When Roxy not socialising in person, she’s socialising online or doing something she’s slightly embarrassed to talk about.Writing Self-Insert Wizard Fanfiction.This is an excerpt of one of those fics.





	Roxetta the Witch versus The Evil Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Roxine!](https://roxzinefanzine.tumblr.com/) It's short but I hope you enjoy it!

The Alpha House was a peaceful refuge from the hustle and bustle of the other areas post-game. The alpha group themselves were a quiet sort anyway - even Roxy, for that matter. Her personality may be big, loud, and happy, her aspect calls for quiet and solitude. Even though she doesn’t like the quiet too much - reminding her a little too much about her existence pre-game - even she needs to take a break from extreme socialising occasionally. Even a small one.

So, when she’s not socialising in person, she’s socialising online or doing something she’s slightly embarrassed to talk about.

That something is writing Self-Insert Wizard Fanfiction.

She’d say she was pretty good at this if she’s honest. In fact, it is exactly what she’s doing right now!

_The evil witch Constance cackled her slimy, cocky cackle. “You really think you, a young witch in training, can defeat me? I’m older than you, wiser than you, and better than you. You don't know what you're dealing with, young child.”_

_“You’re wrong!” Roxetta cried, preparing her battle stance. “You only think you’re better because no one has come against you yet!”_

_“No one has the balls, cupcake! Now go be a good little witch and DIE!_ **_Apportens mortis_ ** _!”_

_“Fuck!” Roxetta yelped, jumping out of the way, “That was a dirty move, witch.”_

_“There’s more where that came from, too!”_

_“Fuck that! You killed my friends, you’re not getting off the hook that easily!_ **_Petrificus_ ** _!!”_

_Constance dodged the petrifying curse, sidestepping away from the point of attack. Unfortunately, she put herself into a corner, and Roxetta was going to take full advantage of that._

_“You really think you’ve got the upper hand, Roxetta? What’s killing me going to do, hun? Your friends will still be dead whether or you kill me, you know.”_

_Roxetta took a deep breath, before looking directly into Constance’s eyes. “Maybe so, but once you’re dead a lot more people will be safe. They’ll be one less bitch of a witch in the world who gives all us good wizards a bad name!” She raised her wand, and smirked, “It’s time to meet your maker Constance, before you rot in hell where you belong!_ **_MORTIFER_ ** _!”_

_Constance screamed out in pain, “You’ll pay for this, Roxetta!”_

_Roxetta didn’t flinch, nor did she laugh. She looked at her with a disappointed and perfectly straight face. “No. You’ll pay.”_

“Hey Rox!”

“Oh, snap!” Roxy jumped from the sudden interruption. She saved her work and shut the lid of her laptop. “I’m in my room, what’s up?”

“Jane’s almost finished with the dinner, so I wanted to make sure you weren’t busy when she calls up. Besides, sometimes you get so engrossed in what you’re doing you end up forgetting to eat. We can’t have that, can we?” Dirk replied, before knocking the door of the room, “So, you ready or what?”

Roxy got up from where she was sitting - the floor - and opened up the door. “Yep! Cheers for checkin’ on me, Dirky.”

“Heh. It’s no problem, Rolal.”


End file.
